


Temptation

by Ribby



Series: Fidelity [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arwen had never expected fidelity; she had made that clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Fidelity" challenge on [**tolkien_weekly**](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/).

  
Arwen had never expected fidelity; she had made that clear. But Aragorn had been faithful to her nonetheless, for he had no reason not to.  
Now, for the first time in all his long years he was tempted to break that self-imposed vow, for a hot-tempered Gondorian soldier with passion in his eyes.  
He knew himself well enough--while Boromir could never replace Arwen in his affections, his very presence was temptation, and Aragorn suspected that the strength of his feelings could grow to eclipse even what he had with Arwen.  
He met Boromir's eyes and hoped Arwen would understand.  



End file.
